1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing aid and a method for controlling a hearing aid.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing aid receives a sound wave through a microphone, and outputs the received sound wave after processing and amplifying the sound wave. With the development of integrated circuits (ICs) and hearing aid fitting technology, some hearing aids are capable of providing an amount of gain and a type of output that are appropriate for a type and degree of hearing loss. Further, the sizes of hearing aids have been reduced.
Hearing aids are produced in various forms, such as a glasses type hearing aid for mounting to a glasses frame, a behind-the-ear (BTE) type hearing aid for wearing on an ear, and a completely-in-canal (CIC) type hearing aid for mounting inside an ear. Recently, the hearing aids provide, not only a basic function of supplementing a hearing ability of a user, but also various other functions such as Bluetooth connection to other devices, noise removal, sound impulse smoothing, and the like.